Schooled!
by Shatterheart XIV
Summary: Me and my friends were thinking about this what if the organization went to school again. Rated T for mild swearing. I plan not to continue it's just a oneshot


Schooled!

Castle Oblivion was especially in a happy and positive mood today. Number XI, Marluxia, was particularly happy today. It seemed like noting could bring him down. The doorbell rang and Marluxia skipped all the way there to greet the mailman. At the door he opened it to find a very scared mailman quivering with fear mail at hand.

"Hello Mr. Mailman" Marluxia gave with a warm smile.

"H-Here's . . . Y-your . . . m-mail . . . ma'am" the mailman stuttered and soiled himself and sprinted down the "brink of destruction."

He didn't notice he was called ma'am. He took the mail and started looking through it. "Bill, bill, bill, oh . . . " Something caught his attention. He noticed a letter with an odd seal on it.

He brought the letter to the meeting hall where all the other members were gathered every night.

"Oh Xemnas! I found this letter in the mail!" Marluxia exclaimed, waving the letter in the air frantically.

"God! Give it here!" Xemnas snatched the letter roughly, opened it, and began reading aloud.

The letter said:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Organization XIII,

It was informed to us that none of you ever finished the 8th grade. It is required that you complete your grade school educations to retain ownership and legal rights of Castle Oblivion. You may finish that one year at Saint Clement Junior/Senior High School, free of charge. Classes and orientation begin on Sept.6 which just so happens to be tomorrow. We hope to see you soon.

Yours truly,

Robert G. Chevrier

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL?! How'd they know we didn't finish our frickin' educations? They stalkers or something?" shouted Axel angrily, blinded with unimaginable fury.

His immediate response was twelve blank stares with puzzled and dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Well maybe Xemnas' mom ratted us out, that frickin--" Xaldin started noticing the Superior's mother glaring at him.

"What were you just about to say" the somewhat elderly woman who kind of looked like Yuna except only with darker skin and silver hair.

"Nothing" he quivered.

She walked up to him with a bottle of Windex at hand, stomped on Xaldin's foot, and while he opened his mouth she sprayed some Windex in his mouth.

"Mom, why don't you go shopping for a while" Xemnas ordered.

"Fine baby, give mommy a kiss."

"Mom" Xemnas' face was turning red from embarrassment. She walked out of there. Xaldin was brushing his teeth trying to get the taste of Windex out of his mouth.

"But why do we have to go to school? I mean most of us are more than 18 except for . . . Roxas and Zexion of course." Vexen protested.

"Well what can we do. Besides, it's for the castle" Xemnas remarked giving each member a death glare.

"But wait" Marluxia interjected. " What about the schedules" he said while holding a stack papers in his hand. He immediately passed out a single piece of paper to each nobody.

"Does anyone have C-block Spanish" Axel shouted. Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia, Xigbar all raised their hands.

"Sweet I'm not all alone"

"What about the rest of you" Roxas questioned.

"E-block" Luxord explained.

"Well that's great and all. WELL . . . I better get some sleep for the WORST day of my entire existence tomorrow." Axel complained.

"Me too" agreed Demyx

The meeting was adjourned and they all went back to their rooms. On the way there Demyx commented "I wonder what schools gonna be like"

"Maybe some kinds of a hell hole were your forced to write about boring crap and be bossed by those . . . _teachers_. THEY MAKE MESICK." Axel sinisterly commented gripping his stomach.

"Boy, you really hate teachers don't you"

"Whatever, hell is coming soon. Best get your stuff for doomsday." Axel remarked which left a puzzled look on Demyx's face. He just ignored it and went straight to his room until the next day.

_**The next day**_

"Axel! Roxas! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Demyx shouted down the hall, wearing cargo pants with a pokemon T-shirt with Blatoise, Feraligtr, Swampert, Empoleon on it.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin!" Roxas screamed. When Roxas and Axel came down everyone else sort of gave them a weird look. Why? Because they were in the school uniforms.

"What in God's name are you wearing?" Larxene asked disgusted.

"It's the first day of school. Don't we have to wear our uniforms?" Roxas questioned.

"Uh . . . no" she explained.

"Well than . . . " Axel thought for a second. "I'm gonna change then"

"Wait! But we're gonna be late" Demyx whined.

"I'm not going to school like this" Roxas demanded.

"Yes you will! Now hurry up and get in the Gummi ship now." Xemnas ordered.

Both of them groaned and made their way toward the Gummi ship. The Gummi ship was a huge ugly black and white bus with little leg room and some kind of strange odor coming from it. It was almost the same shape as a creeper nobody and it bore the Organization's logo on it. Upon entering all their backpacks were thrown in the trunk.

"Does everyone have their anti-aging serum?" Xemnas questioned. Numbers II, III, IV, V, VII, and X raised a bottle in the air.

"Anti-aging serum?" Roxas wondered. "Why do you need that?"

"Because their to old and they need to look like their teens again" Zexion explained.

"True they are old" Axel smirked, earning a glare from the rest.

"On three . . ." Xemnas started. "1,2,3" Xemnas and the others took one huge gulp and or shot of the serum instantly there was a flash of light and black matter. When it faded the found the superior and the others kids.

"Well did it work" Xemnas spoke way more differently. He spoke just like Sora almost.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to use that Olay or Avon stuff?" Axel commented, trying to make it seem funny.

"Shut up and let's go" Xemnas snarled childishly. All members boarded the Gummi ship and took off from Castle Oblivion. A huge corridor of darkness was summoned a the ship sailed right into it.

When they arrived the ship landed at the bus stop. They all walked out and proceeded down the street to the school carrying all their stuff. It was a bright and sunny day down at Powderhouse boulevard .

"Wow that's a pretty small school." Demyx commented.

"Yeah but still why do I have to go" Axel complained.

"Because you still want your room" Roxas added.

"Right" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Hey we're here" Demyx exclaimed why running down the side of the church that stood there.

"WE'RE HERE FOOLS!" Xemmas shouted.

Everyone else followed him except they were walking. When they arrived at the driveway they found a bunch of kids hanging outside the door. Everyone else sat around the church door while Demyx approached a group talking. That group consisted of two girls and a boy.

"Hiya" Demyx said.

"Hello?" the tall girl.

"Who are you?" The other girl questioned.

"I'm Demyx. It's nice to meet you." he smirked holding out his hand.

"Likewise. I'm Beatrice." she stated.

"And I'm Ann. This girly geek over here is Gerard." Demyx just laughed.

"No I am not!!" Gerard adamantly stated.

"Can somebody tell me where all these classes are?" Demyx asked while holding out his schedule. Ann snatched it out of his hand and compared it to her schedule.

"You don't have the same class me or Gerard." she stated.

"Let me see mine" Beatrice commented. She took the paper from Ann and compared it to her schedule.

"It's exactly the same even home rooms! We are in the same."

"Sweet so what about my friends over there" Demyx was pointing at the other organization members who were sitting there bored out of their minds. Roxas and Axel apparently brought their Nintendo DS and were playing Mario Kart DS. Everyone else was half asleep. Demyx walked Ann, Beatrice, and Gerard to the rest of the members.

"Hey guys, I found some people who can help us!" Demyx screamed. On their way there Ann accidently bumps into another girl.

"Watch were your going, loser!"

"The hell, bitch" Ann commented.

"What did you just say! Well nextime you better not!" she walked away.

"Who was that?" Demyx questioned.

"That creature over there is, Lordisha." she explained with a glower.

Demyx was dumbfounded by this. Just then a somewhat fat dude walked outside the door. "Alright, it's time for orientation." he stated. Everyone who was outside began to file inside.

"Well we better get going." Gerard suggested. When they arrived inside the building looked like it was just cleaned this morning. The walked all the way down the hall to the big pink room at end. On their way there an old lady stopped Axel and Roxas on their way there. "Hurry up you're gonna be late." she quietly stated motioning her arm the same too.

He said nothing and continued walking snapping his finger her hair spontaneously combusted in flames(It's a Roy Mustang thing). When they arrived rows of metal folding chairs were laid out everywhere. Beatrice, Ann, and Gerard at the first row in the third column. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx sat next to the trio. The fat dude from earlier came and walked up to the front of the room.

"I would like to welcome all those who have returned and greet all those new this year!" he stated. "I'm the principal, Mr. Chevrier" he stated.

"That's the bastard who made us come here" Xigbar stated.

"Any way... Everyone will be going to their homerooms. 7th graders are all in one homeroom this year. 8th grade will be split in two. You will either have Mr.Roche or Mrs. Damian. Please read out your list of students."

The old lady with burnt hair was first came up to the front and read a list of students. "Alexander, Ann, Axel, Beatrice, Cassandra, Daniel, Demyx, Dominic, Elizabeth, Jason, Jessica, John, Julia, Larxene, Maggie, Marluxia, Mark, Roxas, Sabrina, Saix, Thomas, Victoria and last... Zexion."

"Crap!" Beatrice mumbled under her breath. "Damian hates me!"

"Aw, man" Ann complained.

"The rest of you are in Mr.Roche's homeroom."

They got up from their seats and proceeded towards stairs. While walking Roxas commented "Well, this day hasn't been that bad ... right Axel?"

"Yeah I guess I got to set something on fire that's one good thing." he stated. They arrived at room 204 Mrs. Damian unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Please look for the seat with your name on it and when finished go find your locker." They did what they were told. Axel sat in the middle row vertically and the third last row horizontally (now you know what longitude and latitude are) in between Ann and Beatrice. Demyx sat in the first seat in the row next to the chalkboard. Roxas sat in front of Ann. Larxene sat in front of Axel. Marluxia sat in the last row all by himself (aw, poor Marluxia serves him right though xD). And Zexion sat in front of Beatrice.

"Psssst..." Axel signaled towards Ann. "What locker do you have?"

Ann picked up the card on her desk read the locker number on the back. "#204, ah crap a bottom locker. Ask Beatrice what she got ?"

"Psssst... what number did you get?" he asked.

"#203 friggin sweet a top locker!" she exclaimed.

"Everyone I have to go to a funeral in about five minutes so you be on your best behavior understood." Mrs. Damian stated.

"Understood" the class repeated.

Party time!

Oh yeah almost forgot...

_**Meanwhile in room #207**_

The other members were seated in their homeroom silent as can be. Xemnas sat next to Vexen. Vexen sat next to Lexaeus. Lexaeus sat next Xaldin. Xaldin sat next Xigbar. Xigbar sat next Luxord. And finally Luxord sat next to the rapid squirrel the class experiment. Luxord was tremendously terrified. He stared wide -eyed at snarling squirrel foaming at the mouth.

He whispered to Xigbar while shuffling his deck of cards "Why did I have to get this seat."

"Because you're British and this school is racist against british " Xigbar explained.

Meanwhile, Xemnas was reading the student handbook passed out to everyone. He seemed like he was in his own little world. He glanced out the door and saw... A wild party?!

"Why do I have the strange feeling that this is all Axel, Demyx, and Roxas' fault" he muttered to himself.

Well that's it for the first chapter. Man, this is the _**longest **_chapter of all my stories I've ever written. Anyway please review that makes me happy and want to continue writing. And tell me what you think. Oh and All the names and places are real with a fictional twist.

One more thing the three kids Ann, Beatrice, and Gerard that's me and my friends.


End file.
